Fiksi
by wisecchi
Summary: Kumpulan OS AU yang berkisar pada si tokoh utama, Yamanaka Ino. Chap 2 updated! RnR?
1. act 1: Rahasia

Hidup itu bagai sebuah kisah. Kisah yang ditulis tangan atau diceritakan. Arah hidup itu tidak terduga, antara nyata atau maya (estianti?). Kehidupan penuh dengan tanda tanya, tidak akan ada yang tahu dengan pasti ke mana akan dibawa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu-menahu apakah kehidupanku ini nyata atau hanyalah sebuah cerita fiksi belaka. Hanya saja, keberadaanku di sini bukan sekadar ilusi. Kurasa aku... hidup.

**.**

**.**

**Fiksi**

**_Act_ 1: Rahasia**

* * *

**_characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: Kumpulan OS Inocent a.k.a. Ino-_centrics_ (dengan pair berbeda tapi _setting_ dan alur berhubungan tiap _chapter_-nya). HSAU life. _Typo_ (yang terlewat tanpa sengaja). 1st POV.**

**_Enjoy_ :3**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Seorang pelajar kelas 10 di KHS (Konoha _High School_). Sekarang aku dan teman-teman sekelasku tengah bosan mendengar ocehan panjang lebar guru magang baru di ruang kesenian. Yah, guru baru yang menggantikan Sasori-_sensei_—yang cuti selama setahun untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di entah-di mana-_gakure_—ini begitu bersemangat (baca: cerewet).

Secara fisik aku memang terlihat bosan mendengarnya tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Wajar saja, dia masih muda meskipun penampilannya tidak segagah Hidan-_sensei_ dan sekeren Kakashi-_sensei_. Setidaknya dia termasuk dalam kategori lelaki manis dan sedikit... er, cantik?

"Yamanaka! Dengar tidak penjelasanku, hm?"

Dengan malas aku menjawab, "Aku dengar kok, Dei-_chan_."

Dia menautkan alisnya, mungkin mencoba untuk terlihat lebih sangar. "Panggil Deidara-_sensei_, Yamanaka."

Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku memang sengaja memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ -_chan_, siapa suruh dia begitu manis? Sejak pertama kali dia mengajar sekitar dua bulan lalu saja aku sudah memanggilnya seperti itu, dan semuanya jadi ikut-ikutan.

Hobi Dei-_chan_ adalah membuat keramik dari tanah liat, mengomel, dan mengamuk. Ya, mengamuk. Dia mengamuk jika kami kompak memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Dei-_chan_". Dan jika dia sudah mengamuk maka perang tanah liat tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Awalnya murid-murid lelaki yang memulainya, kemudian dia pun ikut membalas. Setelah itu dia akan dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk ditegur.

Dia adalah orang yang aneh.

"Dei-_chan_, ini bagaimana?"

Kelas 10-1 sedang praktek membuat keramik. Hanya ditugaskan untuk membentuk benda dari tanah liat saja, nanti sisa teknis lainnya seperti pengeringan dan pembakaran akan dikerjakan oleh Dei-_chan_. Masing-masing murid berhadapan dengan sebuah alat pemutar dengan plat kecil untuk diinjak—agar bisa berputar—dan sebongkah tanah liat. Aku menatap kedua tanganku yang berlumuran tanah liat, kemudian beralih ke tanah liat milikku yang mulai berbentuk guci kecil. Aku ingin membuat sebuah vas bunga. Di antara semua murid, hanya tanah liat milikkulah yang bentuknya lumayan. Dapat kudengar teriakan bosan dan keluhan-keluhan lainnya, terutama para murid perempuan yang mengeluh tentang jari dan kuku mereka. Aku tertawa keras, meledek Sakura—sahabatku—yang wajah dan rambutnya belepotan, kotor sekali. Sakura tersinggung, dilemparkannya secuil tanah liat miliknya ke wajahku. Tanpa basa-basi aku juga melemparinya, dan kami pun terlibat perang tanah liat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Murid-murid lelaki menyoraki kami, murid-murid perempuan tertawa. Penampilan kami sungguh berantakan begitu Dei-chan melerai. Tanah liat di alat pemutar milikku sudah tak berbentuk. Dei-_chan_ memarahi kami berdua. Tapi kami tertawa, menertawakan betapa tidak sedap dipandangnya fisik kami sekarang. Kurasa aku akan tertawa hingga menangis kalau saja Dei-_chan_ tidak mengomel (lagi).

Sementara aku dan Sakura terpaksa merelakan telinga kami panas mendengar omelannya Dei-_chan_, aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke di sudut ruang sana tengah memandangi jendela. Tanah liatnya sepertinya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Heh, _Pig_. Kau kok bisa membuatnya?"

Aku dan Sakura telah diperbolehkan kembali ke tempat semula saat Sakura bertanya hal itu padaku. Aku memandanginya sebentar kemudian menyeringai. "Rahasia," jawabku.

Sakura mencubit kedua pipiku dengan sebal. "Curang, kau curang, _Pig_!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, cubitannya maut sekali hingga menimbulkan bekas memerah di kedua pipiku. Aku terkikik sambil tetap mengatakan, "Rahasia~"

Ini memang rahasia.

**###**

"Kau sudah pintar, hm."

Aku melirik jendela, matahari belum tenggelam. Aku kembali fokus pada apa yang kukerjakan, membentuk vas bunga dari tanah liat dengan kedua tanganku sementara kaki kananku tidak berhenti menginjak plat di bagian bawah alat pemutar. Aku tengah berusaha agar bagian tengah vas itu lebih bundar serta menjaga agar bentuknya tidak melebar.

"Konsentrasi, Yamanaka."

Kurasakan dua telapak tangan yang lebih besar memegang telapak tanganku, mengarahkan agar tanah liat yang kubentuk ini tidak berantakan. Punggungku beradu dengan bagian depan tubuhnya sementara puncak kepalaku beradu dengan dagunya. Hangat...

"Heh, perhatikan pekerjaanmu ini, Yamanaka," tegurnya padaku yang tengah berimajinasi.

Dan teguran itu sukses membawaku pulang ke dunia nyata. Dasar Dei-_chan_ bodoh, membuyarkan khayalan seorang gadis remaja itu tidak sopan. "Dei-_chan_."

"Huh?"

"Kalau seperti ini namanya pelecehan seksual, tahu." Aku menggembungkan pipi, wajahku tertunduk, malu.

Dei-_chan_ memiringkan kepala, mencoba melihat wajahku yang tertunduk sebentar kemudian mengecup pipiku. "Sekalian saja jadikan ini hubungan terlarang antara guru dan murid."

Aku terperanjat dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kotorku di wajahnya. Dia menghindar ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lincah, seringai nakalnya tidak absen dia pajang. Kemudian dia terkekeh, aku baru menyadari jika aku sedang dikerjai. Jadi kuinjak saja kakinya, rasakan!

Dei-_chan_ mengaduh kesakitan dan... mengamuk. Yah, lagi-lagi dia mengamuk. Begitu seringnya dia mengamuk sampai-sampai aku jadi terbiasa. Selama sebulan ini aku sudah terbiasa dengan amukan bodohnya.

Sebulan belakangan ini aku memang 'les privat membuat keramik gratis' pada guru bodoh yang hobi mengamuk ini. Awalnya aku hanya tertarik padanya yang manis tapi semuanya jadi begini semenjak aku mengatakan bahwa sepertinya membuat keramik itu menyenangkan. Tak kusangka perkataanku itu membuahkan ekspresi terharu berlebihan dari Dei-_chan_, sehingga dia 'memaksaku' untuk les padanya setiap sepulang sekolah. Mana mau aku membayarnya, tapi dia ngotot untuk mengajariku walaupun tanpa dibayar. Jadi, di sinilah aku berada. Terjebak di ruang kesenian bersama seorang guru muda yang aneh sehabis jam pulang sekolah.

Sebulan ini dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Dei-_chan_ yang menyukai bunyi keramik pecah—alasan mengapa dia membuat keramik sendiri, Dei-_chan_ yang suka makan telur rebus, Dei-_chan_ yang tinggal di apartemen kecil sendirian, ibunya yang sudah meninggal—wajahnya selalu muram tiap membicarakan hal itu, juga saudara perempuannya yang tinggal bersama ayahnya—wajahnya melembut begitu menyinggung saudaranya.

Kukira dia hanya seorang lelaki bodoh yang mempunyai hobi aneh, ternyata dia juga manusia.

"Jangan melamun, Bodoh."

Tapi sifatnya yang blak-blakan ini tetaplah menyebalkan.

"Kau yang bodoh, Bodoh," balasku.

Bisa ditebak, dia kembali mengamuk. Jadi kujejalkan saja segenggam tanah liat ke dalam mulutnya. Haha.

Jangan ceritakan pada siapa-siapa, ya. Ini rahasia pertamaku.

**###**

Baru saja rahasia pertamaku berlalu, besoknya sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Sepertinya ada murid yang mengetahui kejadian kemarin dan menggosipkannya dengan tambahan di sana-sini tentunya.

"Itu, itu murid kelas 10-1 yang menjalin hubungan gelap dengan guru kesenian baru!"

"Cih, tidak kuduga dia perempuan seperti itu. Jangan-jangan peringkat pertamanya juga hasil dari merayu guru-guru."

"Serius? Mereka sudah melakukan 'itu'?"

Itu hanyalah segelintir gosip yang masuk ke telinga kanan kemudian keluar dari telinga kiriku seharian ini. Gunjingan-gunjingan tentang diriku yang tampak murahan, cemoohan dari para senior, serta sindiran-sindiran kasar yang tampaknya dipelajari dari film-film aksi. Mereka bahkan mengomentari rambut pirangku, dan berasumsi bahwa warna rambut asliku ini adalah hasil pengecatan belaka. Mengada-ada sekali.

Tapi tidak begitu halnya yang kudapati di kelasku, kelas 10-1. Mereka tidak percaya pada gosip-gosip tidak berdasar itu. Ada yang biasa-biasa saja menanggapinya, ada juga yang malah marah-marah dan hendak membungkam mulut para penggosip itu, termasuk Sakura. Oleh karena itu, aku menyumpal mulutnya dengan kue bola pasta kacang kesukaannya sebelum dia meluluh-lantakkan seluruh sekolah ini. Sakura itu kan tenaganya berlebihan, bukannya menyelesaikan masalah bisa-bisa dia malah dikeluarkan. Naruto dan Kiba yang semula ingin mengikuti jejak Sakura telah kulumpuhkan dengan ancaman tidak akan meminjamkan PR pada mereka lagi.

Dan Sasuke... dia tetap menyendiri di pojokan kelas. Sendirian.

Tiba-tiba Rock Lee menjeblak pintu dengan kasar, mengagetkan semua orang di dalam kelas—tidak terkecuali Sasuke. Beberapa murid memarahinya akibat aksi kaget berjamaah tadi.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_. Tapi ada berita penting, nih! Dei-_chan_ diskors! Dia me—"

Aku sudah terlanjur berlari keluar kelas sebelum Lee menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sakura dan beberapa murid lainnya berlari mengikutiku menuju ruang kepala sekolah, meninggalkan Lee terbengong di tengah kelas.

"—mecahkan guci keramik pajangan milik Sarutobi-_sensei_..."

**###**

Harusnya tadi kudengar dulu perkataan Lee sampai selesai, bodohnya aku. Baru saja aku dimarahi oleh Sarutobi-_sensei_ akibat salah paham dan berteriak di depan wajahnya. Astaga, aku telah membuka rahasia keduaku serta mendapat teguran yang seharusnya tidak kuterima jika aku tidak terburu-buru menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. Oke. Jadi, aku menggebrak pintu kantor Sarutobi-_sensei_ dengan amarah meluap-meluap dengan pikiran bahwa Dei-_chan_ diskors akibat memukul seseorang karena mengamuk gara-gara gosip tidak berguna tentang kami seharian ini. Dan dengan lantangnya aku berteriak-teriak di depan wajah keriputan milik kepala sekolah KHS ini dan mengumandangkan bahwa Dei-_chan_ adalah kakakku.

Ya, aku meneriakkan hal itu dan memberondong Sarutobi-_sensei_ bahwa beliau keliru dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenyataannya aku yang keliru.

Mau tak mau, aku terpaksa membersihkan toilet sebagai hukuman atas ketidaksopananku ini sementara Sakura dan yang lainnya kaget setengah mati mendengar rahasia keduaku ini. Demi Jashin, bukannya aku sengaja merahasiakan hal ini pada siapa pun. Terlebih lagi pada sahabat dan teman-temanku. Hanya saja ini adalah permintaan dari ayahku sendiri.

Rahasia keduaku ini menyangkut Dei-_chan_, dan juga ibu kami berdua. Ibu kami yang telah tiada.

**###**

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak gosip-gosip palsu—yang tak terdengar lagi—dan insiden kemarahan gandanya Sarutobi-_sensei_ juga keterkejutan masal seluruh murid dan juga pengajar di sekolah ini. Semua kegemparan ini berputar di antara aku dan Dei-_chan_, kami berdualah korban serta penyebab kekacauan ini. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak begitu memedulikan itu semua, yang kupikirkan hanya Dei-_chan_. Ayah juga khawatir padanya. Seminggu diskors dan seminggu tanpa kabar. Si bodoh itu.

Panjang umur, si bodoh Dei-_chan_ telah kembali mengajar hari ini. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap seperti dia yang biasanya. Sikapnya juga, terlalu bersemangat.

Hari ini aku mengumpulkan tugas kesenianku, tanah liat berbentuk vas bunga yang selama seminggu ini kubuat sendiri. Aku menyerahkannya pada Dei-_chan_ sementara teman-teman masih mengeluh padahal tenggat waktu pengumpulan masih dua minggu lagi. Jujur aku tidak begitu yakin dengan vas bungaku yang lebih mirip dengan pispot itu, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik. Vas bunga itu ingin kuhadiahkan pada ayah jika sudah selesai nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, slogan siapa tadi yang kupakai?

**###**

Dei-_chan_ semakin menyebalkan. Masa dia menolak ajakanku untuk pulang ke rumah? Mau sampai kapan dia di apartemen bobroknya? Dasar bodoh. Padahal ayah sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya Dei-chan masih membenci ayah.

Kami baru saja selesai membakar sejumlah gerabah (tanah liat yang telah siap dibentuk) di tungku pembakaran, termasuk vas bungaku. Selain milikku, ada pula beberapa milik teman-teman yang sudah selesai. Milik Shikamaru—dia membuat guci raksasa, memang dia pikir mau dipakai buat apa guci itu? Menyembunyikan mayat?—dan... sepasang cangkir milik Sasuke.

...

Aku tidak salah bicara, si Sasuke ini benar-benar membuat dua buah cangkir kembar. Aku jadi penasaran, untuk siapa dia membuat itu? Masa iya dia menggunakan dua cangkir itu? Atau... dia menggunakannya bergantian? _Geez_... kurang kerjaan.

Intinya sejumlah gerabah tadi dibakar masal di tungku pembakaran di studio belakang sekolah yang sudah lama tidak digunakan semenjak anak Sarutobi-_sensei_ kawin lari dengan salah seorang pengajar wanita di sekolah ini juga. Anak lelaki Sarutobi-_sensei_ adalah pengrajin gerabah. Mungkin karena hal itulah kepala sekolah masih belum turun jabatan, sepertinya dia masih berharap bahwa anaknya akan kembali dan menggantikannya. Kasusnya hampir mirip dengan ayah dan Dei-_chan_, hanya saja Dei-_chan_ tidak kawin lari. Dei-_chan_ itu lemah dalam olahraga, loh.

Membayangkannya berlari-lari bersama seorang wanita sambil memanggul keramik rasanya aneh sekali.

Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir pada Dei-_chan_, hidupnya tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari tanah liat dan keramik. Memangnya dia pikir dia mau menjadi apa nantinya? Dia sudah dewasa, loh. Apa tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya untuk berhubungan dengan wanita dan menikah? Masa dia mau hidup seperti ini hingga akhir hayatnya, menikah dan bercinta dengan keramik? Sial, kalimat terakhir tadi benar-benar absurd. Pantas saja ayah bilang jika otak pintarku ini terkadang tidak pada tempatnya.

Lupakan.

Aku memandangi wajah Dei-_chan_ yang bersenandung pelan sembari memilah-milah keramik setengah jadi itu, menaruhnya di atas meja-meja kayu di dalam studio dengan hati-hati. Dia menahan tawa hingga wajahnya memerah saat mengangkat guci raksasa milik Shikamaru. Benar-benar guru yang tidak sopan. Tapi sejujurnya aku juga hendak menyemburkan rasa gelitik di perutku yang sialnya tidak jadi kulakukan karena Dei-_chan_ tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika tiba gilirannya pot bungaku untuk dipindahkan. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak sopan. Ingin rasanya aku meminjam guci milik Shikamaru dan menghantamkan guci itu di kepala Dei-_chan_. Akan tetapi, kuurungkan niat busukku itu. Aku masih ingin menyongsong masa depan gemilang daripada harus mendekam di penjara akibat melakukan hal tak bermoral yang dapat menyebabkan Dei-_chan_ menjadi idiot seketika. Kurasa sudah cukuplah kebodohannya selama ini.

"Hei, Bodoh."

Dahiku berkerut. Memang si bodoh yang satu ini, harusnya kujalankan saja rencana tadi. "Apa, Bodoh," balasku.

Dei-_chan_ mendengus, hidungnya mengembang. "Pulang sana."

Tidak sopan sekali dia padaku yang telah merelakan diri membantunya dari tadi. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya membantu, sih. Setidaknya tidak ada keramik yang kupecahkan—meskipun aku tahu betul jika hal itu malah menyenangkan hobi abnormalnya. Aku balas mendengus dan beranjak pergi. Mendadak aku teringat untuk mengatakan sesuatu, aku berbalik tepat di depan pintu. "Dei-_chan_..."

"Hm?" Dia masih berkutat dengan kegiatan kulinya.

"Sesekali pulanglah."

Dei-_chan_ mematung pada posisi setengah membungkuk. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni panjangnya sehingga aku tidak melihatnya mengangguk, bahkan aku sudah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat pengap ini. Terserah dialah, dia kan sudah dewasa. Memangnya mau sampai kapan dia menghindar dari ayah hanya karena masa lalu? Selain kekanakan, terkadang dia juga sangat keras kepala. Dia benar-benar replika ayah.

Walaupun ayah tidak secantik Dei-_chan_, sih.

**###**

Dua minggu telah berlalu, akhirnya keramik kami pun telah kembali lagi di pangkuan kami. Sekarang saatnya mendandani keramik polos itu, itu kata Dei-_chan_. Murid kelas 10-1 serta merta mulai ribut, padahal yang bekerja hanyalah tangan, terkutuklah Kiba dan Naruto yang memulai kebisingan itu. Bahkan Shikamaru yang notabene kalem ikut-ikutan alay. _Tsk_. Dan yang lebih parahnya, teriakan Dei-_chan_ sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Payah, yang begitu ternyata kakakmu," komentar Sakura. Dalam hati aku menelan pahitnya perkataan Sakura.

Sepertinya Dei-_chan_ mulai kehabisan akal untuk meredakan keributan yang membuat Kakashi-_sensei_ ikut mengamuk ketika beliau tengah numpang lewat di depan ruang praktek ini. Dei-_chan_ beranjak mendekatiku dan Sakura yang tengah asik mengecat keramik masing-masing kemudian dia mulai mengoceh tentang kenaikan harga BBM di Indonesia. Aku mengacuhkannya, bukan karena hal yang diocehkannya itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku—ya iyalah, aku tidak mengendarai mobil dan ini adalah Jepang—tapi lebih karena diriku ini sedang kesal setengah mati padanya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal. Si bodoh ini sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah barang sekali pun walau sekadar menjenguk ayah. Tampangku saja sudah kecut begini tapi Dei-_chan_ sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Sepertinya aku memang harus meminjam guci milik Shikamaru, nih.

"Bagaimana, sih, dunia ini jadinya nanti. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ya, 'kan, Haruno?" tanya Dei-_chan_. Sakura hanya dapat meringis tertahan mendengarnya—dilihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya Sakura merasa jengah.

"Berisik, Bodoh!"

Seisi ruang praktek terdiam, semuanya menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Dalam hati aku mengutuki mulutku yang dengan lantangnya mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Aku merasa bagai seorang gila ditatapi seperti ini, bahkan Sasuke sampai memelototiku. Hancur sudah imej baikku yang sudah luluh lantak sebelumnya.

Dei-_chan_ berkacak pinggang di hadapanku. "Hah, ternyata kau juga bisa bersikap keterlaluan, Yamana—"

Aku tidak perlu menunggu Dei-_chan_ menyelesaikan perkataannya, telapak tangan kananku yang berlumuran cat telah berpindah ke pipi kirinya dengan kecepatan cahaya. "Memangnya apa yang kautahu tentangku? Apa?"

Dei-_chan_ menganga, sepertinya dia tidak pernah mengira akan mendapat cinderamata berupa tamparan dari adiknya yang telah begitu lama tidak ditemuinya. "Ino..."

"Apa yang kautahu tentangku? Apa yang kautahu tentang ayah? Hah? Tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ada!" Aku berdiri. "Kaupikir cuma dirimu saja yang menderita? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku setiap melihat ayah menangisi kesalahannya padamu dan ibumu. Kau egois, orang yang tidak dapat memaafkan adalah orang paling egois di dunia!" lanjutku. Aku tidak peduli lagi jika seisi ruangan ini menganggapku sebagai ababil sakit jiwa yang curhat di depan khalayak umum. Aku juga tidak peduli lagi dengan tampangku yang awut-awutan ini. Kutumpahkan semua emosiku di sini, di tempat ini, saat ini juga. Wajahku telah basah oleh air mata, kurasa teman-teman akan menjauhiku karena ini. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Bahkan saat Dei-_chan_ mendekatiku, aku mendorongnya dengan kasar.

Di sinilah kesalahan fatalku. Tubuh Dei-_chan_ menubruk rak berisi puluhan pajangan keramik akibat dorongan mautku dan dengan cepat keributan kembali mewarnai ruang praktek ini. Murid-murid perempuan memekik ngeri saat Dei-chan tertimpa oleh rak kayu dengan beberapa ornamen kacanya. Murid-murid laki-laki berhamburan tak tentu arah, antara panik dan takut ikut menjadi korban. Kiba dan Naruto buru-buru keluar untuk mencari pertolongan sementara diriku yang bodoh ini hanya dapat mematung melihat cairan kental yang mulai menggenangi lantai tempat kecelakaan terjadi, mengenai sepatuku.

Sakura menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mengatakan, "Kau tidak sengaja, Pig. Ini bukan salahmu."

Tangisku pecah seketika. Samar-samar terdengar suara sirine, kupikir aku benar-benar akan ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara kali ini. Semoga saja Dei-_chan_ tidak sampai meninggal, dan jika dia selamat, kumohon jangan menjadikannya idiot. Ayah akan sangat sedih.

**###**

Doaku didengar oleh Jashin-_sama_.

Dei-_chan_ tidak meninggal dan juga tidak mengalami luka yang serius—terlebih lagi menjadi idiot—karena terakhir kali aku menjenguknya, dia terlihat sangat sehat meskipun sekujur tubuhnya diperban sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai mumi. Dan dengan bodohnya dia sempat berkata, "Untung saja wajah gantengku ini tidak terluka! Dan lagi... suara pecahan keramik-keramik itu _awesome_! Aku sudah lama ingin menghancurkan keramik di rak itu, sih."

Untung juga Sarutobi-_sensei_ tidak mendengar perkataan Dei-_chan_ itu, bisa-bisa dia masuk ruang gawat darurat akibat menjadi korban penganiayaan tingkat lanjut oleh kepala sekolah.

Waktu hanya maju selama seminggu saja semenjak insiden itu—tidak ada yang menyalahkanku—dan selama seminggu ini sepertinya hubungan ayah dan Dei-_chan_ agak membaik. Kemarin saat aku hendak menjenguknya di rumah sakit, aku (tidak sengaja) menguping pembicaraan mereka. Melihat dari senyum Dei-_chan_ yang tulus, aku sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia sudah dapat memaafkan ayah. Ternyata kecelakaan itu ada hikmahnya untuk mereka, dan juga diriku.

Aku jadi lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak dan belajar mengendalikan emosi. Kedua tanganku ini sudah dua kali hampir membunuh orang-orang terdekatku, dan kedua tanganku ini rasanya seperti menggenggam dosa. Dan sudah dua kali pula aku dimaafkan. Aku ini benar-benar bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Dosa pertamaku adalah mendorong ibu tiriku—ibu kandung Dei-_chan_—hingga terjatuh dari teras saat beliau tengah mengandung anak keduanya. Saat itu umurku sekitar 4 tahun, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah bermain dan bermain saja. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah kecelakaan belaka, beliau bahkan mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Dei-_chan_ tidak tahu-menahu tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya, dia menyalahkan ayah yang terlalu sibuk bekerja sehingga kurang memerhatikan beliau. Ironis sekali, padahal kala itu Dei-_chan_ tidak pernah menerima ayah sebagai ayahnya dan sangat marah pada keputusan ibunya menikah kembali dengan ayah.

Masa lalu memang begitu rumit. Dulu sekali, ayahku pertama kali menikah dengan ibu Dei-_chan_. Kemudian mereka berpisah karena ayah berselingkuh, waktu itu Dei-_chan_ masih bocah. Beberapa tahun kemudian ayah menikah lagi dengan selingkuhannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibuku. Ya, ibukulah yang menghancurkan keluarga bahagia impian Dei-_chan_—aku mengetahuinya beberapa tahun yang lalu dari ayah. Ibuku masih begitu muda saat itu, ayah tidak tega meninggalkannya. Ibu bunuh diri akibat tidak tahan dengan gunjingan-gunjingan dari para tetangga. Ayah mengajakku pindah keluar kota setelah kematian ibu. Di Konoha-lah keluarga baruku tercipta, seorang ibu tiri yang baik hati dan seorang kakak laki-laki yang bodoh. Dan beberapa bulan semenjak dosa pertamaku, ibu Dei-_chan_ meninggal akibat komplikasi setelah keguguran pada kehamilan yang lumayan besar.

Rantai dosaku sepertinya telah ada sejak ibu melahirkanku. Dei-_chan_ selalu menderita karena dosaku, tapi si bodoh itu dengan tenangnya terkekeh dan selalu memelukku hingga aku hampir menyusul kedua ibuku ke akhirat.

Ini adalah rahasia terakhirku, rahasia keluargaku.

**### **

"Ini."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku, tidak mengerti. Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapanku sambil menyodorkan sebuah cangkir ungu bergambar beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang berantakan tepat di wajahku.

"Hah?"

Beberapa murid-murid perempuan yang tengah lewat terkikik geli melihat kecanggungan di antara kami. Terlebih lagi kami tengah berada di sebuah tangga utama, aku memang baru saja dari UKS di lantai 3 dan hendak kembali ke kelasku yang berada di lantai 1.

"Untukmu," ucap Sasuke, memperjelas perkataannya yang sebelumnya. Sebelah tangannya dipakai untuk menggaruk tengkuknya—mungkin dia kutuan? Wajahnya kelihatan risih dipandangi oleh beberapa pasang mata.

"Oh." Bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat. Cangkir ini kan cangkir yang Sasuke buat untuk praktikum prakarya seni. Tanpa dikomando wajahku memerah, Sasuke dari awal memang ingin memberikan cangkir ini padaku, 'kan? Dan... cangkir ini kan sepasang dengan cangkir yang satu lagi. Jadi, ini artinya...

"Jangan sedih lagi, Yamanaka. Tersenyumlah."

Demi Jashin-_sama_ yang tengah menggelinjang bersama Hidan-_sensei_, apa aku tidak salah lihat tadi? Barusan Uchiha Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis dan sangat langka! Astaga, mimpi apa aku tadi malam? Dengan tangan gemetaran aku menerima 'hadiah' itu dan tersenyum lebar-lebar. Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku terbengong di tangga seperti Jelangkung yang datang tak dijemput dan pulangnya tak diantar.

Setelah beberapa menit berbengong ria, spontan aku menjerit senang dan merentangkan kedua tanganku yang dilanjut dengan jeritan parau minta tolong oleh seseorang yang sepertinya terpukul oleh tanganku secara tidak sengaja. Ternyata, oh, ternyata. Orochimaru-_sensei_ terguling jatuh dengan kecepatan maksimum tepat di depanku.

Ups.

**-tbc-**

.

.

Hola! Lagi-lagi _pair_ ini. OAO mendadak ane lagi demen-demennya ama yang dua ini. :3

Btw, karakter Ino di sini benar-benar ababil (abege labil) beud, dah. Mungkin karena dari sudut pandang orang pertama? Atau karena _author_-nya yang memang labil juga? #pundung

ps. Nih tampang Deidara **zerochan(dot)net/577357** masih sama kayak di _fic_ yang sebelumnya, _**You and I**_. #malahpromosi

Ps tambahan. Sebenarnya ane rada kurang tahu juga tentang komplikasi akibat keguguran yang menyebabkan kematian. Tapi enyak pernah cerita, sih. Dulu beliau juga pernah keguguran pas hamil besar, en gegara proses 'pembersihan' mayat janin yang kurang bersih, beliau sempat operasi gitu gegara komplikasi apa gitu. En si janin itu harusnya jadi adik cewek ane ya, tapi malah ga sempat lahir ke dunia. :( #curhat

Ps lagi. Berapa kali nama Shikamaru ane tulis? _Geez_, keknya ane jadi maniak Shikamaru, deh. Brrr!

_Mind to review_? :)


	2. Act 2: Friend or Foe

Ada satu kutipan yang kerap terngiang di dalam benakku selama beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Perlakukanlah mereka yang baik dengan kebaikan, dan juga perlakukan mereka yang tidak baik dengan kebaikan. Maka kebaikan akan tercapai. Jujurlah kepada mereka yang jujur, dan juga jujurlah kepada mereka yang tidak jujur. Maka kejujuran tercapai."

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tercipta dari kutipan tadi. Yang membuatku bingung setengah mati, akankah orang lain itu memperlakukanku sama jika hal di atas kulakukan?

Jawaban dalam kasusku adalah, tidak.

**.**

**.**

**Fiksi**

**Act 2**:** Friend or Foe**

**.**

**.  
**

**_characters belong to_ Masashi ****Kishimoto**

_**Warnings**_: Kumpulan OS Inocent a.k.a. **Ino**-**_centrics_ **(dengan pair berbeda tapi setting dan alur berhubungan tiap chapter-nya). **HSAU _life_**. Typo (yang terlewat tanpa sengaja). **1st POV**.

_Chapter_ 2, **Ino** dan **Shion**.**_ Enjoy_! OvO**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Yamanaka Ino, murid kelas 10-1 di KHS (Konoha _High_ _School_), dan peringkat pertama—bersaing ketat dengan Hyuuga Hinata—pada tahun ini, sedang menangisi nasib sialku di kantor polisi. Demi Jashin, aku ditangkap atas tuduhan mengutil di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan! Jika kurang mengerti, mengutil itu sama dengan mencuri, beda jauh dengan mengupil.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mencuri! Aku ini seorang _miko_ (penjaga kuil wanita), mana mungkin aku melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu! Dan satu-satunya manusia yang seperti itu hanyalah dia!"

Abaikan jari tengah yang dialamatkan padaku, gadis di sebelahku yang kadar sopan santunnya sama rendahnya dengan pemabuk ini adalah Shion. Seperti katanya tadi, dia adalah seorang _miko_. Jika aku tidak mengenalnya di sekolah, aku juga tidak akan percaya jika orang seperti dia adalah penjaga kuil. Cih, aku melihatnya mengutil sebuah kalung dengan kedua bola mataku sendiri! Benar-benar tidak habis pikir, ke mana kesucian yang selalu dia gembar-gemborkan saat dirinya mengantongi barang curian? Dan yang paling sial, kami bertengkar saat aku memergokinya dan dia malah balik menuduhku. Sikap baikku tidak perlu kutunjukkan pada orang seperti dia.

Setengah jam kemudian, ayah dan Dei-_chan_ datang menjemputku, masing-masing memasang wajah khawatir terutama kakak bodohku ini, dia mengira diriku menjadi korban pemerkosaan. Dasar gila. Oh, ibu Shion juga tiba beberapa saat kemudian, membungkuk sopan dan membawa anak gadis sucinya itu kembali pulang. Hanya reputasi ibu dan kuil keluarga Shion-lah yang membuatku masih menyimpan rasa segan. Tapi untuk Shion, oh, tidak bisa.

Kami ini memang bagai serigala dan anak kambing... perumpamaan yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.

**###**

Besoknya, kejadian kemarin dengan cepat menjadi santapan para anggota klub koran, mengejarku dari pintu gerbang sekolah hingga pintu kelasku—sebelum kutendang semuanya keluar—demi mendapatkan informasi tentang Yamanaka Ino yang bertabiat buruk. Ah, siapa lagi yang menyebarkan berita busuk ini selain gadis bertabiat buruk yang sebenarnya, Shion. Demi uban Sarutobi-_sensei_ yang menguning (dikata padi, kali), penghuni neraka satu ini tengah berada di kelasku, duduk di samping Naruto dan menceritakan peristiwa kemarin malam sesuai versinya. Mata _aquamarine_-ku bertatapan dengan mata _violet_-nya, dia memberiku hadiah berupa sebuah senyum sinis dibayar nyicil. Tak kupedulikan, aku lelah sekali hingga tak kusadari bahwa Sakura sedari tadi memasang wajah cemberut setelah aku terkapar tak berdaya di tempat dudukku. Benar-benar pagi yang tidak menyenangkan, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Heh, _Pig_! Kau ini sial sekali bisa bermasalah dengan siluman satu itu," tutur Sakura padaku, dia mengeluarkan buku paket Bahasa Inggrisnya dari tas merah mudanya. Dengan nada suara sedikit tinggi dia menambahkan, "Dan si _Baka_ itu, mau saja ditempeli seperti itu. Huh!"

Mendadak perutku nyeri, entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa tapi kutahan. "Begitu saja cemburu." Buku Sakura berjatuhan semua dari tangannya yang lengah, dia mengomeliku dengan wajah memerah antara marah dan malu, gelagapan. Geli, aku tersenyum di balik tumpuan kedua lenganku.

Pintu kelas tergeser, Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan wajah sedikit mengantuk. Saat dia melewati tempat duduknya Naruto, dia berceletuk, "Berisik."

Aku tertawa girang dalam hati begitu melihat reaksi Shion yang meledak-ledak dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas, dan kulihat Naruto menghela napas kelegaan. Kulirik sudut kelas paling belakang, dekat jendela, Sasuke menggantungkan kepalanya di meja seperti _teruterubozu_ (penghalau hujan). Kikik geli meluncur dari mulutku, kemudian Sakura menamparku untuk mengembalikanku yang kelihatan seperti kerasukan jin di pagi buta.

Ah, Sakura ini seperti tidak mengerti saja jika aku sedang senang. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Ups, terlalu sering bergaul dengan orang tua jadinya begini, nih.

**###**

Aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana bisa semua keributan yang ada mendadak hilang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa hanya dalam beberapa hari. Gosip memang muncul dan lenyap begitu saja seperti jerawatnya Kakashi-_sensei _yang disembunyikan di balik masker. Bukankah seharusnya aku senang? Oh, kesenangan di dunia ini tidak akan berlangsung lama jika si pembuat masalah masih berkeliaran dengan seenak hatinya. Lihat saja, tokoh utama kedua kali ini berulah lagi, kudengar ada pasangan dari sekolah lain yang bubaran karena dia. Wow, laki-laki itu pasti bodoh dan naif sekali atau bisa jadi malah mata keranjang. Ha! Biarpun begitu, semua penghuni KHS tahu dengan pasti jika Shion itu menyukai Naruto—Sakura jadi sering uring-uringan bila disangkut-pautkan. Dan Naruto ini sendiri sepertinya tipe laki-laki linglung, terang-terangan mengatakan jika dia menyukai Sakura tapi masih suka merasa tidak enak untuk menyakiti hati perempuan lain. Itu jika perempuan satu itu masih punya hati, tch.

Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahnya, dia selalu mencari perhatian dengan cara apa pun dan selalu terlibat masalah secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung. Menurut kacamataku sebagai sesama perempuan, dia itu memang cantik—demi apa pun juga aku tetap lebih cantik darinya, huh—dan hidupnya itu tergolong mewah. Bayangkan, keluarganya itu salah satu keluarga bangsawan jaman dahulu yang tiap keturunan wanitanya menjadi penjaga kuil. Dan kuilnya bukan sembarang kuil pula, kuil Kiyomizu-dera yang terletak di timur kota Konoha adalah kuil yang terkenal ke seluruh negara dan tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Diam-diam aku juga sering ke sana jika dia tidak sedang menjalankan tugasnya.

Dia juga punya seorang ibu yang jelita. Bisa berbagi masalah sebagai sesama perempuan, terutama di usia remaja seperti ini. Iri, deh. Sebenarnya apa lagi yang dia inginkan? Apa mungkin... dia kesepian tidak memiliki ayah dan saudara? Shion memang tidak mempunyai ayah, bahkan data sekolah tentangnya juga sama, kolom nama ayah dikosongkan. Ternyata memiliki teman yang bersaudarakan seorang ketua osis ada gunanya juga, hoho. Sst, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Data pribadi Sarutobi-_sensei_ juga ada, loh. Kolom prestasi beliau; juara 1 lomba maraton dikejar mbak-mbak yang celana dalamnya dimalingi. Bah!

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, perutku keroncongan dan seluruh tubuhku lelah minta ampun. Aku berlari-lari kecil sepanjang trotoar daerah pertokoan di pusat kota menuju halte bus, terburu-buru. Hari ini aku piket dan Shikamaru sialan itu bolos lagi dan meninggalkanku merana sendirian membersihkan kelas dan beberapa peralatan praktek lainnya. Kukutuk kau jadi batu, Nara Shikamaru!

Tak ada waktu untuk mengurutkan kutukan lainnya, bulir-bulir air hujan menetes di puncak hidungku, langkahku semakin besar. Beberapa detik kemudian aku telah berteduh dari gerimis kecil di halte bus, berjejalan dengan seorang ibu-ibu subur yang pantatnya lumayan lebar, cukup untuk dijadikan trampolin. Telepon genggamku bergetar, sebuah _email_ masuk dari Dei-_chan_ yang (lagi-lagi) mengomeliku agar cepat pulang. Tch, tidak sabaran. Mentang-mentang malam ini malam kumpul keluarga, apa kutelan saja si bodoh itu saat acara makan malam nanti? Memikirkan bahwa tidak ada untungnya bagiku jika menelan Dei-_chan_ selain diare dan muntaber—itu juga kalau aku sanggup menelannya, bagaimana jika Dei-_chan_ duluan yang menelanku?—juga kemungkinan sakit lambung, aku mengedarkan pandanganku—yang sedikit terhalangi oleh ibu-ibu di sebelahku—sekadar mencuci mata. Pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku jika aku mengatakan ini; aku melihat Shion berjalan bersama seorang pria paruh baya!

Astajim, demi bulu mata anti tornadonya ibu walikota, baru sekali ini aku mengetahui bahwa Shion juga berkencan dengan om-om. Euh, padahal selama ini gandengannya yang paling tua sepantaran dengan Pein-_sensei_, guru biologi dadakan KHS. Sekarang? Pria berjenggot! Aku merinding geli dan jijik, respekku pada _miko_ kuil langgananku semakin berkurang mencapai angka _minus_. Eh, umurnya Pein-_sensei_ berapa tahun?

"Hoi! Mau naik, tidak?"

Terperanjat, aku mengumpat. Tanpa kusadari ternyata bus telah datang, supir bus sampai memelototiku, membuatku jadi salah tingkah. Supirnya mirip ayahnya Naruto, sih. Atau... memang Minato-_jisan_?

Lupakan.

Hal terakhir yang kulihat, Shion dan pria tadi menaiki sebuah sedan mewah.

**###**

Aneh. Sungguh aneh.

Beberapa hari semenjak sore itu, Shion tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki babonnya ke kelasku. Aman dan tentram, sih, tapi semua ini membuatku penasaran akut. Keseringan membaca komik detektif menyebabkan otakku terus berputar seperti gasing memikirkan kejadian-kejadian beberapa hari ini. Salahkan jiwa detektif baruku, dan jangan tanya mengapa aku bertingkah layaknya penguntit sepulang sekolah tadi. Dengan kacamata hitam kebesaran hasil meminjam dari koleksinya Shino, aku membuntuti target hingga jejaknya tak dapat kutelusuri lagi tepat di perempatan jalan dekat halte bus biasanya.

Cih, lagi-lagi Shion dan pria itu pergi dengan sebuah mobil.

Sudah kubilang aku tidak memiliki kendaraan, masa iya kukejar mereka dengan berlari? Bisa patah duluan kakiku ini. Tapi sebelumnya aku hendak berbangga diri dulu, soalnya aku sempat mengabadikan kedua insan tadi dengan kamera telepon genggam bututku. Hasilnya lumayanlah, setidaknya wajah kedua orang itu masih dapat dikenali, tidak kotak-kotak seperti guru pembimbing klub renang, Kisame-_sensei_.

Bicara tentang Kisame-_sensei_, siapa orang gila bertubuh biru tak berbusana yang barusan ditabrak oleh bus?

**###**

"Dengar, ya, _Pig_. Kau harus berjalan sekitar 18 meter tanpa mengintip, ingat itu!"

Kupukul bahu Sakura dengan tenaga badak warisan ayah. "Aku sudah tahu, Jidat! Memangnya kaupikir untuk apa aku datang ke sini setiap minggunya?"

Sakura balas memukul bahuku, membuatku pijakanku bergeser semeter. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, _Baka_ Ino! Peruntungan cintamu bergantung pada mata hatimu!"

Bah, mata hati dari mana? Itu kan nama salah satu acara penggalangan dana di stasiun televisi swasta langganan Dei-_chan_? Aku juga tahu semua persyaratan di tempat ini. Dasar Sakura jenong, aku ini lebih _master_ dalam hal ini, tahu. Aku masih mengeluh sembari menatap dua buah batu berukuran sedang yang jaraknya sekitar 18 meter, aku berdiri di sebelah batu pertama dengan sebuah saputangan di tangan kananku, siap untuk menjalankan ritual kuil ini.

Jika kalian ingin tahu, aku dan Sakura sedang berada di kuil Kiyomizu-dera. Aku sudah pernah menyebutkannya sekali, bukan? Ya, kuil ini adalah kuil paling terkenal di Konoha, dibangun sekitar tahun 798. Nama Kiyomizu sendiri diambil dari sebuah nama mata air suci yang mengalir di salah satu sisi kuil dan bisa diminum oleh para pengunjung. Luas arealnya sekitar 912 meter persegi. Ada sebuah pagoda yang berdiri di sisi pintu masuk kompleks kuil, pada awalnya kuil ini memang kuil pemujaan Buddha kuno.

Itu bagian utama kuil, sebenarnya tempatku tengah berada sekarang adalah kuil Jishu-jinja, sebuah kuil kecil yang letaknya di bagian belakang kuil utama. Areal ini dibangun sebagai persembahan kepada Okuninshino-Mikoto, yakni Dewa Cinta dan Dewa Jodoh. Nah, sudah tahu, 'kan, mengapa kuil ini begitu ramai dan sarat pengunjung? Hoho.

Di lokasi ini terdapat dua batu cinta, antara batu yang satu dengan batu yang lainnya berjarak sekitar 18 meter. Kita harus berjalan dengan mata tertutup dari batu yang satu menuju ke batu yang lainnya, letaknya tegak lurus. Ketika berjalan, kita harus menyebut nama orang yang dicintai. Kepercayaan orang Jepang di sini, apabila kita mampu sampai ke batu yang satunya dengan tepat, tanpa melenceng ke arah yang salah, maka orang yang kita sayangi tersebut akan langgeng seterusnya sampai akhir hayat. Ah, impian semua wanita, nih. Jujur, sebenarnya setiap kali aku melaksanakan ritual ini, semuanya selalu berhasil. Memang aku ini dan Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya berjodoh, hihi. Cangkir pemberian darinya saja selalu kuciumi setiap hari.

"Cepat, _Pig_! Kita masih harus ke loket peramal!"

"Iya, Bawel!" Huh, Sakura ini tidak sabaran. Tebakanku, nih, dia sedang galau karena Naruto. Haha!

Sebelum Sakura mulai menjambakiku, aku menutup kedua mataku dengan saputangan ungu dan mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Yang penting harus bisa mempertahankan langkah agar tetap lurus, dan tidak lupa untuk menggumamkan nama sang pujaan hati hingga bibirku keriting. Seperti sebelumnya, aku kembali sukses menjalaninya. Yeah! Mungkin pada bingung, kenapa aku terus mengulangi ritual gila ini. Aku hanya ingin kepastian bahwa dewa tetap berada di pihakku, memiliki sebuah keyakinan itu sangat penting, bukan? Oh, iya, Tak jauh dari lokasi batu cinta ini terdapat sebuah bangunan yang berada di bagian paling ujung sana. Bangunan dari kayu tanpa paku tersebut bergoyang kalau dinaiki. Dari bangunan ini kita dapat menikmati keindahan kota Konoha, loh. Bahkan Konoha _Tower_ yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat _bungee jumping_ oleh neneknya Naruto dan juga kakeknya Sasuke dapat terlihat dari tempat ini.

Aku ditarik Sakura menuju sebuah loket meramal nasib yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu masuk areal kuil utama. Di sini kami harus mengantri sekitar setengah jam, soalnya banyak sekali wisatawan hari ini yang ikut berdesak-desakan untuk meramal nasib.

"Loh, Yamanaka-_san_ dan Haruno-_san_ datang lagi?"

Aku meringis tertahan mendengar pertanyaan dari penjaga loket, Taruho, lelaki muda yang lahir dan tumbuh besar bersama Shion ini. Membuatku malu saja. Sakura menaruh sekeping uang di sebuah kotak, dan menarik sebuah kertas kuning dari sebuah kotak kayu yang disodorkan Taruho dan segera beringsut menyingkir.

"Hei, Taruho. Kudengar Shion tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini. Kenapa?" tanyaku tidak basa-basi, tangan kananku harap-harap cemas mengambil kertas ramalan.

"Shion-_sama_ sedang tidak enak badan," jawab Taruho singkat. Rambut cokelat pendeknya hampir tertelan semua di balik topinya yang mirip sekali dengan topi seorang koki.

Aku membulatkan mulutku dan segera berlalu, entah mengapa sepertinya Taruho sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apalah itu, yang kukhawatirkan sekarang adalah isi dari kertas di tanganku ini. Aku mendengar Sakura berteriak pasrah, sepertinya isi ramalan miliknya buruk. Hatiku berdebar, tanganku berkeringat. Dengan gerakan sekali kucek, kubuka kertas kuning itu. Dan... wajahku cemberut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Aku memberinya ekspresi cepirit dan dia mengerti, kami berjalan lunglai ke pohon _maple_ terdekat yang tumbuh berjajar di sisi jalan utama, mengikatkan kertas ramalan di salah satu cabang pohon. Ini sebuah tradisi, jika mendapatkan hasil ramalan yang jelek, kita mengikatkannya di pohon _maple_ dan berdoa. Dengan begitu, semoga dewa akan mengubah ramalan yang kurang baik itu menjadi lebih baik. Di sepanjang jalan menuju parkir bus pariwisata selain dihiasi dengan pohon _maple_ juga banyak terdapat _stand_ yang menyuguhkan _souvenir_ dan makanan khas Jepang, loh. Biasanya aku dan Sakura sering berpura-pura menjadi pengunjung dan mencicipi makanan secara gratis, hihi. Lumayan, hitung-hitung mengganjal perut sebelum mengitari kuil yang luas ini.

Telingaku sedang terfokus pada ocehannya Sakura, tapi mendadak mataku tertumbuk pada sosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan gelagat aneh. Perempuan itu berjalan dengan sikap berhati-hati, dan sesekali menutupi wajahnya dengan jaketnya. Hm, _I_ _wonder_...

"Jidat, aku ke sana dulu. Kau jalan-jalanlah sendirian, kau bahkan belum sempat berdoa di kuil utama," kataku sebelum melesat pergi. Sempat kudengar omelannya padaku, tapi tak kupedulikan. Maaf, Sakura. Ini sepertinya sesuatu hal yang mencurigakan.

Mataku seolah tak dapat berpaling dari wajah Shion yang lebam tadi.

**###**

"Sudah kubilang aku tak punya uang lagi!"

"Kau itu kan anak orang kaya, jangan berbohong!"

"Bukan aku yang mengatur keuangan!"

Duh, gatal sekali. Bodohnya aku memilih tempat persembunyian di antara semak-semak belukar ini! Mana di ujung sana ada eek lagi. Hoek! Jika seperti ini mana bisa aku fokus pada target, huh. Lihat saja, aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat siapa lawan bicaranya Shion. Satu yang dapat kusimpulkan, orang itu adalah laki-laki. Apa mungkin pria berambut panjang dan berjenggot itu?

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau harus memberiku uang!"

Demi Kisame-_sensei_ yang menggila akibat kehabisan obat penenang, aku melihat Shion jatuh terjerembab setelah dipukuli oleh lelaki kasar itu. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, dan tepat di saat pukulan kedua melayang, aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan menjadi tameng bagi Shion. Kedua orang ini terlihat begitu kaget melihatku, terutama Shion. Dan bisa kulihat sekarang, laki-laki di hadapanku ini bukan pria yang kemarin. Laki-laki ini berambut putih dan tubuhnya sangat kurus, beberapa tulangnya terlihat menonjol dari kulitnya.

"Siapa kau!"

Kuusap pipiku, nyeri. Sepertinya akan bengkak. "Pergi dari sini atau kupanggil polisi," ancamku. Saat mengatakan itu kurasakan mulutku bergetar, antara kesakitan dan ketakutan. Syukurlah laki-laki itu memang bodoh seperti yang terlihat, dia bergegas pergi setelah mengancam Shion terlebih dahulu. "Aduduh," ringisku, baru terasa sakitnya pipi ini. Saat kupegang, pipi kiriku bengkak sedikit, air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku berbalik hendak membantu Shion, yang kudapati malah sebuah pelototan kebencian darinya. Dia membentakku dan menepis uluran tanganku.

"Jangan ikut campur masalahku!" Shion menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya yang mulai mengering. Dia meringis tertahan akan sakit di pipinya.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku, wajah Shion babak belur seperti petinju yang dikeroyok. Sekalipun terlihat berantakan, dia tetap bertingkah seperti seorang berkedudukan tinggi saat memarahiku, menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang memperumit masalahnya. Bagiku ini bukan hanya sekadar masalah, ini adalah bencana. Tidakkah dia merasa telah dianiaya? Dia seharusnya mendapatkan perlindungan hukum! "Apa yang ada di otakmu? Kau itu diperas dan dianiaya! Kau seharusnya melaporkannya pada polisi!"

Shion mendorongku, aku hampir jatuh berguling jika tidak cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan tubuh, bisa gawat kalau aku bersetubuh dengan eek tadi, euh! "Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, jangan sok tahu!"

Awalnya aku ingin menamparnya, tapi mengingat tak ada celah lagi di wajahnya yang tak terluka, aku menendang lututnya. Dia meringis. "Aku melihat semuanya! Aku juga tahu kau berhubungan dengan seorang pria ber—"

"Pria itu ayahku!"

Hening.

_What_? Om-om itu adalah ayahnya Shion? Sumpah aku tidak pernah kepikiran hal itu, dan bodohnya aku sempat mencurigai hubungan mereka. Aku menyandarkan diri di pohon terdekat, tempat kami berada adalah bagian pinggiran kuil yang dikelilingi hutan kecil. Shion jatuh terduduk dan terisak, dia menangis sesengukan sementara aku menenangkan diri sendiri dari kekagetanku karena telah salah mengira, bukannya menenangkan dia.

Setelah beberapa saat, semuanya terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tentang ayah yang baru ditemuinya beberapa minggu lalu, ternyata ibunya mengandung di luar nikah dan ayahnya tidak pernah mengetahui kelahirannya. Shion juga bercerita tentang Kimimaro, laki-laki yang menghajarnya sekaligus mantannya yang kecanduan obat terlarang. Jadi itu alasan laki-laki tadi begitu pucat dan kurus kering seperti seonggok bambu. "Kau tidak mengerti rasanya dihina anak haram, menjalani hidup penuh kepalsuan dan terjebak dengan laki-laki yang salah. Hidupku sudah hancur semenjak aku lahir." Shion kembali menangis, kali ini lebih kencang hingga kurasa menggema ke seluruh penjuru Konoha. Ini manusia apa primata?

Aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya, mengusap kepalanya dan ditepis begitu saja olehnya, sial. "Heh, kaupikir cuma kau saja yang bernasib buruk di dunia ini? Dulu aku hidup dengan penyesalan dan rasa takut, tapi aku dapat mengatasinya. Aku yakin kau juga pasti bisa," hiburku, diam-diam aku teringat ayah dan Dei-chan.

Shion berdiri dan menunjukku dengan jari tengah. "Kau dan aku berbeda! Masalahku tidak akan pernah selesai terutama jika kau ikut campur!"

Aku bergeming dari dudukku sementara Shion telah berlalu dengan wajah tertutup oleh jaket. Kucerna setiap perkataannya, kemudian kuputuskan sesuatu hal yang mungkin akan kusesali. Tapi akan lebih menyesal jika tidak kulakukan. Yosh! Aku akan membantunya mengatasi masalahnya, terutama mantan pacarnya itu. Sekalian balas dendam karena orang brengsek itu telah membuat wajah jelitaku menjadi tak karuan begini.

Awas saja!

**###**

Selama seminggu aku berusaha mencari informasi dari murid kelas 10-3, dari wali kelasnya, dari Miroku-san, hingga teman-teman Shion semasa SMP. Tak banyak yang kudapat di sekolahku selain absennya Shion karena sakit, Miroku-_san_ juga enggan bercerita banyak—selain mengatakan bahwa Shion jarang ada di rumah. Namun, dari beberapa teman SMP itulah aku memperoleh setitik harapan. Terutama tempat-tempat tongkrongan Kimimaro, ternyata Shion sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki penyakitan itu.

Sakura mengataiku gila, nekat dengan usahaku. Teman-teman sekelasku mengataiku sinting, terlalu ingin tahu. Naruto menertawai wajah tak karuanku, kukawinkan dia dengan Kiba (?). Dan Sasuke sepertinya memiliki kesibukan tersendiri.

Tak ada kemajuan, aku mendatangi beberapa tempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai tempat mangkalnya Kimimaro, nihil. Kimimaro tidak pernah ada di sana, Shion juga. Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa hanyalah tempat tinggal ayah Shion, akan tetapi aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang itu. Akhirnya aku menyerah, sementara Shion belum kunjung masuk sekolah. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Pada keesokan harinya, kudengar Shion telah kembali masuk sekolah. Terburu-buru ke kelasnya, dia mencibirku. Kulihat tidak ada tanda-tanda lebam lagi di wajahnya, sepertinya telah sembuh total. Aku tertawa senang kemudian diusir oleh Hidan-sensei yang hendak mengajar. Cih.

Sore itu aku mengikutinya pulang, mengabaikan Sakura yang tengah menggalau. Sebenarnya Shion tahu jika aku mengikutinya, maklum aku banyak menimbulkan keributan dari awal penguntitan, tapi dia tetap bersikap biasa saja, jadi aku tetap mengikutinya. Kukira dia akan bertemu dengan ayahnya, ternyata tidak. Dia pulang ke rumahnya seperti pelajar biasa. Kulihat dia berbicara sebentar dengan Taruho, laki-laki penjaga loket ramalan, dan Susuki, laki-laki penjaga gerbang, keduanya memang terlahir dari keluarga yang generasi demi generasi melayani keluarga Shion dan kuil Kiyozumi-dera. Setidaknya dia aman berada di wilayahnya sendiri. Hm, aku terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anak perempuannya.

"Hei, rakyat jelata."

Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak perlu khawatir padanya. "Apa?" responku, mengiyakan pernyataannya—dengan gobloknya.

Shion menarik tanganku, mengajakku ke sudut gerbang. Kupikir dia akan menciumku, aku sudah gemetar duluan. "Kudengar kau mencari informasi ke sana-sini?" Aku mengangguk. "Informasi yang tepat adalah pada sumbernya langsung. Kuberitahu, ya. Orangtuaku akan menikah."

"UAPAH!" Aku dibekap dengan lakban akibat kekagetanku yang overdosis itu. Dengan semangat '45, Shion bercerita bahwa ayahnya telah mengunjungi ibunya.

Aku terkekeh walaupun mulutku dibekap, turut senang padanya. Seperti yang sebelumnya kukatakan, dia pasti bisa melaluinya. Dia melirik jam tangannya, melepaskan bekapanku dan berlari masuk ke dalam kuil.

"Ayahku sebentar lagi akan datang, kau pulanglah! Aku tak mau kesucian kuilku ternoda karena kehadiranmu!" teriaknya di sela pelariannya.

Bangsat!

**###**

Hari ini adalah hari kamis yang biasa-biasa saja, pelajaran seperti biasa, masih Dei-_chan_ yang mengamuk seperti biasa dan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang terlambat seperti biasa. Sakura yang diganggu oleh Naruto seperti biasa, Shikamaru yang mengorok seperti biasa, Lee yang bersemangat muda seperti biasa, dan Shion yang absen lagi seperti biasa. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasa, dia terlihat lebih mengantuk belakangan ini, mungkin efek hujan? Lihat saja betapa lebar dia menguap tadi. Berbicara mengenai hal biasa, cuaca hari ini sungguh tidak biasa di musim panas. Awan mendung menyelubungi langit sejak pagi, tapi baru mulai hujan saat tengah hari. Angin dingin menggelitik kulitku, bodohnya hujan datang di saat aku tengah mengenakan seragam musim panas yang tipis. Brr. Untunglah aku mengenakan baju olahragaku sebagai pelapis, baju olahraga cadangan yang selalu siap sedia di lokerku. Kemudian menghabiskan sepanjang hari di sekolah dengan terkapar malas di dalam kelas. Murid-murid kelas 10-1 bagai sekumpulan sapi perah yang terbujur pasrah menunggu giliran disembelih.

"Huaah! Malasnya!"

Bukannya kau itu selalu malas, Nara Shikamaru? Stres.

.

.

"Shion tidak pulang semalaman!"

Mataku mendelik. Aku dan Sakura tengah berteduh di pintu utama sekolah, menunggu hujan reda, saat kami dikagetkan oleh Miroku-_san_ yang panik setengah mati. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya basah. Payung dari Taruho pun tak mampu mencegah tetes hujan membasahi wajah pucat Miroku-_san_. Miroku-_san_ mengatakan bahwa beliau dan Shion bertengkar kemarin malam karena beliau mendadak menolak rencana pernikahan. Begitu ayah Shion pulang, mereka bersiteru dan Shion pergi dari rumah. Awalnya beliau mengira jika Shion menginap di tempat ayahnya, tapi begitu dikonfirmasi ternyata Shion tidak ada di tempat yang disangka. Ayah Shion tengah berada di kantor polisi, melaporkan hal ini.

"Kau satu-satunya teman yang pernah dia ceritakan padaku, Ino. Kau pasti tahu di mana dia, kumohon," pinta Miroku-_san_. Wajahnya sama cemasnya dengan Taruho.

Sakura melototiku. "Sejak kapan kau..."

Aku sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan kami berteman, mengingat selama ini hubunganku dan Shion tak beda jauh dengan kucing dan babi(?). Sedikitnya aku merasa senang dianggap sebagai seorang teman, penilaianku padanya juga telah berubah meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi... di mana Shion sekarang?

Mungkin... aku tahu.

"Hoi, Pig! Kau mau ke mana? Di luar masih hujan!" teriak Sakura, aku mengacuhkannya.

Kuterobos dinding hujan yang semakin deras, tak kupedulikan seragam dan baju olahraga yang tercetak di tubuhku karena basah. Tempat tujuanku hanya satu.

Kimimaro.

**###**

"Di mana Kimimaro!" tanyaku (baca: bentak) pada sekumpulan lelaki bertampang tak jauh anehnya dengan Kimimaro. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan dari meja _bilyard_ dan memandangiku lekat-lekat. _Hell yeah_, jika tidak disangka gila mungkin aku dikira mabuk. Dengan seluruh tubuh kebasahan dan rambut acak-acakan, aku menggebrak meja itu hingga bola warna-warni bergeser dari tempatnya. "Katakan padaku di mana dia!" Segerombolan lelaki teler itu menjelajahiku dengan tatapan lapar—mereka belum makan, mungkin? Satu orang mencolek pipiku, kubalas dengan tamparan di wajahnya. Tidak sopan, memangnya aku ini sabun colek?

"Hey, Nona. Daripada mencari bedebah itu lebih baik temani kami saja eaa," kata lelaki mabuk itu. Dia kembali mencoleki daguku hingga mengeluarkan busa.

Ini sudah keterlaluan. "Menjauh dariku!" Aku mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tanganku, menonjok hidung lelaki tadi hingga hidungnya segera menjadi kembaran hidungnya Michael Jackson. Gelagapan, aku mundur teratur ketika bedebah lainnya mulai menjangkauku dengan tangan kotor mereka. Sial, aku menyesal datang ke bar kecil yang bising ini, kupejamkan kedua mataku. Sayang, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Hanya Jashin yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Argh! Tadi pagi aku menolak memakan bubur buatan Dei-_chan_. Karma?

"Jauhkan tangan kotor kalian darinya."

Huh?

Seketika itu juga suara gedubrakan dan erangan terdengar, aku mengintip dengan ketakutan menyelimuti perasaanku. Dengan mata terselip di antara jari-jari tanganku, kulihat lelaki tadi sudah tersungkur dengan wajah mencium temannya. Loh?

"Kau tak apa, Yamanaka?"

Wot! Di sampingku berdiri si bungsu Uchiha dengan tubuh sama basahnya denganku tapi tetap terlihat tampan meski matanya tertusuk oleh poni beberapa kali. Apakah ini mimpi? Kucubit lengannya Sasuke, dia mengaduh kesakitan. Ini bukan mimpi. Sasuke mendelik padaku dengan garang, dari balik punggungnya kulihat Taruho dengan payungnya. Bah, dua orang ini tahu dari mana aku di sini?

"Ayo." Sasuke menggamit tanganku. Apa dia mengajakku kawin lari? "Aku tahu di mana dia," ujarnya membuyarkan impianku. Aku masih tak mengerti bagaimana dia tahu siapa yang kucari dan di mana. Wajahnya terlihat begitu meyakinkan jadi kuikuti saja dia menerobos hujan sambil berpegangan tangan. Duh, mimpi apa aku semalam? Ingin kucubit lagi tapi Sasuke mengancamku dengan tatapan mautnya. Taruho mengikuti kami dari belakang, tetap dengan payungnya. Dan cuma Taruho-lah yang tetap kering sementara aku dan Sasuke bagai cucian kusut yang tidak dijemur.

Semoga saja penampilan ini dapat membuat Kimimaro terkaget-kaget.

.

.

Demi apa, Kimimaro benar-benar ketakutan melihat tampangku. Dikiranya aku ini Sadako bule? Tidak sopan. Sasuke membawaku ke sebuah gudang reyot sebuah pabrik tak terpakai, gudang ini ternyata adalah tempat berkumpulnya para pecandu seperti Kimimaro. Beruntung saat kami datang hanya ada Kimimaro seorang, kami tak akan sanggup menakuti beberapa pecandu sekaligus.

"Shion!" Aku menerobos masuk, menabrak Kimimaro hingga tubuh ringkih itu jatuh terpelanting. Shion diikat di sebuah kursi, mulutnya disumpal, dan wajahnya benar-benar tak karuan. Selain lebam di sana-sini, dia terus menangis tanpa henti sekalipun telah kulepaskan ikatannya. Aku marah, lelaki macam apa yang memperlakukan perempuan seperti ini? Amarahku ternyata tak sebanding dengan amarah Taruho. Taruho menghajar Kimimaro dengan payungnya, aku melongo. Shion juga ikut melongo menyaksikannya.

Tak lama kemudian ayah Shion beserta polisi datang dan menangkap Kimimaro atas tuduhan penculikan dan penganiayaan serta pemerasan. Ternyata sebelum menyusulku, Sasuke sudah memberitahukan lokasi ini pada Miroku-_san_ yang kemudian meneruskannya pada ayah Shion. Duh, aku jadi makin takjub pada_ prince charming_-ku ini. Ehem! Shion segera dirawat, sebelum dia diboyong pergi oleh orangtuanya, dia berterima kasih padaku. _Well_, seharusnya dia mengatakan itu pada Sasuke dan Taruho tapi tak apalah, aku bisa menyampaikannya pada Sasuke. Dan Taruho, sepertinya dugaanku tepat. Taruho ternyata memendam perasaan pada Shion, aku cuma bisa meringis melihatnya dipeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hari ini begitu menegangkan, aku meyakinkan diri untuk tidak terlalu terobsesi lagi dengan kegiatan detektif ini. Kecuali jika kejadiannya seperti ini, aku jadi tahu sisi lain Sasuke. Asal tahu saja, ternyata beberapa minggu ini dia terlihat mengantuk karena mencari tahu mengenai Kimimaro dari koneksinya. Mungkinkah karena aku?

Kegeeran, deh.

**###**

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kantung jimat kecil padaku. "Jangan salah sangka, ini titipan Shion," cepat-cepat dia menambahkan. Dia sudah gelisah ditatapi oleh murid-murid lain yang lalu-lalang di sekitar kami. Kami tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga utama, tepat di tempat dia memberikan cangkir buatannya kepadaku.

Aku mengambilnya dan tak sengaja menyentuh jemarinya. Sengatan listrik terasa—dia termasuk spesies ubur-ubur?—aku mendadak gugup. Wajah grogi Sasuke membuatku sedikit yakin jika dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke, untuk hari itu."

"Hn." Sasuke hendak pergi tapi menahan diri, dia memandangiku lekat-lekat seolah aku akan terbang jika tidak dipandangi. "Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, Yamanaka."

Hah? Apa barusan yang kudengar? Mataku melebar, terperangah. Demi jidat lebarnya Sakura, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sasuke sudah pergi dari tadi saat aku masih memikirkan perkataannya. Jika aku tidak salah mengira, Sasuke mencemaskanku? Ah, Sasuke benar-benar manis. Aku menggelinjang bahagia di tempat dan ketika pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang, refleks aku hadiahi sebuah dorongan kebahagiaan. Saat aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, kulihat Orochimaru-_sensei_ menggelepar di lantai.

Ups!

**~tbc~**

**Pantun**:

Makan sagu minumnya air tebu.  
Tingkah Sasuke lucu dan unyu!

Makan soto di pinggir jalan.  
Shion dan Ino menjadi teman.

Ada paku dipukul pake palu.  
Dasar Orochimaru, kasian deh lu! *dijilat*

Ada bakso dihinggapi ulat bulu (?).  
Monggo, silakan diripiu.

Btw, kuil Kiyomizu-dera itu benar-benar nyata. Lokasinya di lembah sebelah timur kota Kyoto. Dan informasi tentang kuil ini ane comot dari mbah gugel. _Long live _Google! Jadi pengen ke sana, deh, siapa tahu Brad Pitt jatuh cinta sama ane setelah ane mampir ke sana? #ngarep Di bawah ada side story, silakan dibaca.

**~Side Story~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino," gumamnya sembari berjalan pelan dari batu pertama hingga batu kedua. Matanya terbungkus oleh lakban hitam (?), ia lupa membawa saputangan.

"Oi, Sasuke! Cepatan!"

Sasuke menggeram tapi tetap melanjutkan ritualnya. Saat ia mencapai batu tujuannya, ia menghela napas lega dan tersenyum sumringrah. Seorang anak kecil berlari ketakutan begitu melihat senyumnya yang mirip dengan tuyul itu. "_Yes_!"

"_Yes_ apanya, Uchiha?"

Alamak! Sasuke kenal sekali dengan suara ini. Bukankah dia masih dirawat? tanyanya dalam hati. Padahal ia sengaja datang saat perempuan satu ini tak ada. Ia berbalik dan memasang ekspresi tak berdosa. "Oh, Shion. Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Shion berkacak pinggang, ia ingin tertawa begitu menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan tapi tak bisa, wajahnya masih sakit. "Lumayan. Menurutmu apakah aku perlu bedah plastik? Kau tahu, hidungku sepertinya tak sama lagi."

Sasuke mengabaikan cerocosan tak berguna itu. "Yamanaka masih mencemaskan keadaanmu." Ia ingat kegundahan Ino setelah kejadian waktu itu, dan semakin menggalau sejak absennya _miko_ satu ini selama beberapa hari.

"Oh, dia. Aku sudah menulis surat padanya, kutitipkan pada Taruho. Kubilang padanya jika aku baik-baik saja. Bocoran sedikit, nih, orangtuaku tetap akan menikah. Hah! Mereka baru mengerti setelah selama ini," Shion bercerita panjang lebar lalu mengaduh akibat nyeri di sekitar mulutnya. "Oh, iya. Aku baru saja mau menyuruh Taruho mengantarkan ini padanya. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kutitipkan padamu saja."

Sasuke menerima kantung kecil berisi jimat eksklusif dari Shion. Kuil ini memang menyediakan jimat jodoh yang dijual, tapi jimat yang satu ini sepertinya berbeda dari jimat biasanya. "Ini..."

"Itu jimat yang telah didoakan oleh ibuku. Jimat yang ini lebih ampuh daripada jimat yang lain," terang Shion. Ia menjelaskan isi jimat itu, selain kertas mantra juga tertulis nama Ino dan seorang laki-laki.

Sasuke penasaran.

"Eits! Tidak boleh dibuka, nanti tidak ampuh! Jangan macam-macam, Uchiha. Kau akan menyesal!" Shion mengingatkan. Seorang Uchiha selalu bertindak sopan dan menjaga privasi, tapi Uchiha satu ini sangat mencurigakan. Begitulah menurutnya.

"Aku mengerti. Akan kuberikan padanya besok." Sasuke mengangguk dan pamit pulang tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Helaan napas lega terlontar, Shion mengurut dadanya begitu Sasuke tak tampak lagi. "Baguslah jika dia mengerti. Yang di dalam jimat itu kan namanya. Babi itu benar-benar merepotkanku. Semoga berhasil sajalah." Ia berbalik dan menuju loket ramalan, memberitahu Taruho agar tidak lupa dengan janji makan malam mereka.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih penasaran, tapi jika ia nekat membuka jimat itu, maka _Author_ tidak akan melanjutkan kisah ini lagi. Hoho.

"Seenaknya saja kau," kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak membukanya!" Ia meluruskan fitnah yang mungkin akan didapatnya. Padahal dengan menyangkal seperti itu, semua jadi mengetahui niatannya yang semula. "_Whatever_. _See_ _you_ di _next chapter_ sajalah, hn."


End file.
